School Days
by Mistralla
Summary: After finally meeting again after 7 years, Chihiro finds out that Haku is going to go to her school, with hilarious results. ---On Indefinite Hiatus---
1. Meeting Again 7 years later

Chihiro rested her elbows on her window and looked out at her window. It has been 7 years since her encounter with the spirit world and with Haku, and Chihiro still remembers the promise that Haku made to her.  
" We will see each other again, I promise."  
Chihiro frowns some and a tear goes down her cheek.  
" Haku.. when will I see you again? You promised you would see me again."  
Chihiro sighed some.  
" Maybe.. he forgot about the promise."  
She sighed again. After leaving the spirit world, she went to her new school. At first, she was scared and shy, but after a while, she made a few friends. Chihiro even got hit on (A/N: As in flirted) by a few guys at her school. But still, she would think about Haku's promise a lot, hoping that one day, she would get to see him again. Chihiro's room door opened and her mom came in.  
" Hi, Chihiro."  
" Hi, mom."  
" Chihiro, are you ok? You seem sad."  
" Oh, I'm fine, mom. Nothing is bothering me."  
" Are you sure?"  
" Yes, I'm fine."  
Chihiro's mom left and closed her room door. Chihiro still looked out of window and sighs, yet again. Then a thought came to her head: If Haku wasn't going to see her, then She was going to see him. She left her room, went downstairs, and headed to the front door. Her father sees her.  
" Hey, Chihiro, where are you going?"  
" I am gonna go for a walk, daddy."  
" Alright, but come back before it gets dark."  
" Okay, I will."  
Chihiro put on her shoes, tapped them some to make sure she has them snug on her feet, and leaves the house. She ran to the place where her dad took the "shortcut" when she was 10, followed the path, and stops at the entrance of the tunnel. Chihiro looked at the statue near it and then at the tunnel that leads to the spirit world.  
" What if I can't get back to the spirit world? I'll never get to see Haku again."  
Chihiro gets a concerned look and then gets a serious face.  
" I'll never know unless I try. I have to see if I can find Haku again. Okay, here I go back into the tunnel."  
Chihiro walks into the semi-long dark tunnel and gets out, seeing the vast grassy hills. She runs up the hills and continues to run until she sees the old-looking familiar building. She smiles as she slowed down and looked around.  
" Now where is the entrance to the bathhouse? If I go there, there is a good chance I'll find Haku."  
As she continued to walk, her stomach growled some. She looked at her stomach.  
" I knew I should have brought along some snacks from my house. I wonder if there is any... I see it!"  
Chihiro runs to the stall where her mother and father ate from the first time she came here. She slowly sits in one of the chairs and looks at all of the food. She licked her lips some but then remember what happened to her parents.  
" Oh.. maybe I should wait until I get to the bathhouse before eating anything. But I am so hungry. Maybe a few things won't hurt..."  
She gets a plate, sets it in front of her and looks at the food in front of her. She takes some chicken, fish, and noodles, and puts them on her plate. She gets out a nearby fork and starts to eat the noodles. She gets a smile on her face.  
" Damn, no wonder my parents kept eating. I can't blame them. This food is good!."  
Chihiro begins to eat more of the delicious food when she hears a familiar voice.  
" I hope you are going to pay for the food, Chihiro."  
Chihiro stops eating and looked behind her. A pair of jade green eyes meets her brown eyes. Chihiro smiles while a tear came down her cheek.  
" Haku!!"  
She jumped to him and hugged him tightly. Haku coughs some and looks at Chihiro, hugging her back. The overjoyed teen looked at Haku while smiling still.  
" I finally get to see you again! And you look so different then last time."  
" I really haven't changed much. I am still the same Haku you met 7 years ago."  
Haku was wearing a robe thing like he did when he first met Chihiro, but it was a bit longer. His short dark green hair was longer, to the middle of his back. His looks have changed as well. Haku now looked his age. (A/N: Not age as in his true age, I meant like he looked like Chihiro's age.) Chihiro blushed for a minute, thinking.  
" Man, Haku looks cuter. Wait.. he isn't cuter. He is hot!"  
She stopped blushing and back away some from Haku, now looking mad.  
" Why didn't you come see me like you promised me, Haku?"  
Haku looked at Chihiro's mad face, looked down and sighed.  
" Yubaba wouldn't let me leave."  
" But you told me you were going to quit being her apprentice..."  
" I did, but every time I tried to leave, she would drag me back to the bathhouse. I have gotten so many blisters from that."  
Haku rubbed his butt a little and Chihiro laughs. Haku stared at Chihiro, raises an eyebrow.  
" I thought you were mad at me."  
" I am mad at you, Haku... I am just laughing about the blister thing. But seriously, I do forgive you, Haku. May I ask you one thing?"  
" Go for it."  
" When I was eating, why did u tell me that I have better pay for the food?"  
" Because, Chihiro, I made that food, and I am making sure I am getting paid for it. I don't allow free eats, no matter who you are."  
" But I don't have any money, Haku."  
" Then I guess you'll have to work for it then."  
Chihiro sighs and frowns some while looking down. Haku, who was looking serious during this conversation, looked at her and laughed. Chihiro looked at Haku with a confused look.  
" What is so funny, Haku?"  
" I was joking about you having to pay for the food, Chihiro. I didn't think you would take that seriously."  
" It was the way you were talking that made me believe you weren't joking, Haku."  
Haku smiled at Chihiro.  
" You really did miss me, huh Chihiro."  
" Yes I did. You worried me so much, Haku. I thought I would never see you again."  
Chihiro hugged Haku and kisses his cheek. Haku started to blush and looked at Chihiro, still blushing. She laughed at him.  
" Don't tell me you never have been kissed."  
" Not until just now."  
" Hmm.. I would never have guessed that you look so cute when you are blushing, Haku."  
Haku quickly stops blushing and looked at Chihiro.  
" How are you going to get home?"  
" I'll just go back the way I came. I hope that you could go to my world with me."  
" I don't think I would last much in your world. First of all, I don't have my old river anymore. I would have to find myself a new river."  
" There are plenty of rivers that you could take over."  
" Well, I'll think about it, ok? I think you should go home now, before your parents start to worry about you."  
Chihiro gasped.  
" That's right, I do have to go home."  
She looked at Haku, into his green eyes.  
" I hope I'll get to see you again."  
" I may not be here if u decide to come back, Chihiro. I want you to stay back in your world. I'll do my best to go to you soon."  
" Do u promise me this time, Haku? Will you keep it?"  
Haku gently set his hands on Chihiro's shoulders.  
" I promise, and I assure you I will see you again."  
Haku then leaned to Chihiro and kisses her cheek, causing Chihiro to blush. Haku smiled while looking at her.  
" Now please, go to your world and stay there."  
" I will... Goodbye, Haku."  
" Goodbye, Chihiro."  
With that, Chihiro runs back to the grassy hills that lead to her house. Haku watchers her and smiled as he headed to the bathhouse. When Chihiro finally gets to her house, her father was waiting for her.  
" What took you so long, Chihiro?"  
" I was talking to a friend on the way back home, father. No need to be worried."  
After saying that, Chihiro runs to her room.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chihiro runs to her language class and sits in her seat, next to her friend, Naira.  
" Hey Naira. What's going on?"  
" Chihiro, I heard that there is a new student at our school. And from what I was told, he is cute, too."  
Chihiro was thinking about Haku during this. Many questions came to her head.  
" Will I ever see Haku again? What if he doesn't keep his promise like he said he would?"  
After the school bell rang, their language teacher, Miss Narayumi, walked in the class, a student behind her. The student was wearing regular school clothing, had jade green eyes, and his long dark green hair was set in a ponytail, having a bit of side bangs there. ( A/N: Example would be Future trunk's hair from DBZ. Not the short hair or that long hair, but when he had it in a ponytail thing.)Chihiro looked at the new student and thought to her self.  
" Man, I am worried about Haku so much, the new student is looking like him to me."  
Miss Narayumi began to spoke.  
"Class, I would like to introduce a new student to the school. His name is Kohaku Nushi. I hope you guys do a great job welcoming him."  
Kohaku bowed.  
" I am glad to be here."  
The girls of the class start to whisper to each other, while Chihiro kept rubbing her eyes constantly. Was this Haku? Miss Narayumi spoke to Kohaku.  
" You can sit in that empty desk in the back, next to Chihiro. Now class, today we will be discussing about.."  
As the teacher continues, Kohaku sat next to Chihiro and looked at her and whispered.  
" Hello, Sen."  
" huh? Haku, is that you?"  
Kohaku smiled and nodded to her.  
" I told you I would keep my promise..."  
Chihiro smiles back as she looked at her teacher teaching.  
" Haku kept his promise and is now going to be a student at my school. I wonder why he would do that, but I'll ask him later. This could become very interesting..."  
  
Authoress: How was that? Of course, this is only the first chapter of my story. I got the idea after seeing a Spirited Away website with Haku wearing normal clothing. I started to think about what would happen if he were to go to school with Chihiro, and Boom! This story is made! I hope you guys will love this story as much as I am going to have fun creating more chapters. 


	2. The start of school and fries

Chapter 2  
  
After class, Chihiro looked at Kohaku, looking confused.  
" Is there a specific reason why you are going to my school, Haku?"  
Haku looked at her.  
" I made a promise that I would see you again, and now I am keeping it. Is that wrong for me to do?"  
" Oh no, it isn't wrong. I just hope the class doesn't think you are weird. During the last class, you read a book upside down."  
" I can read upside down... Is that a bad thing?"  
Chihiro sighed some.  
" No. I just hope no one finds out about your secret."  
"Don't worry... they won't."  
Then a group of girls walk to Haku. They were wearing expensive looking school uniforms (A/N: Which means that they were of a higher school status, AKA massive popular) and one of the girls smiles sweetly at Haku. She had long black hair and blue eyes.  
" Hey, I heard you were the new kid in school."  
" Yeah. So what if I am?"  
" Would you like me to give you a tour of the school?"  
" No thanks. Chihiro is already going to give me one."  
The girl looked at Chihiro and scoffed some. Chihiro stuck out her tongue. The girl gasps in shock and continues to look at Haku.  
" You don't want to hang out with this...girl. You should be hanging out with me. I am a whole lot better than she is."  
Haku looked at the girl while raising an eyebrow.  
" Thanks for the offer, but I want to hang out with Chihiro. If u have a problem with that then I guess you will have to get over it."  
Haku then looks at Chihiro.  
" Didn't you say you were going to take me to an eating place?"  
" I...did?"  
Haku winks at her some; the other girls don't notice the wink. Chihiro gasps a little.  
" OH yeah! How silly of me to forget. Come on let's go. Goodbye, you guys. Kohaku and I can't be late..."  
Chihiro then grabbed Haku's wrist and they walked off the school campus. The girl who offered Haku a tour of the school got very mad and growled.  
" No one talks to Suzura like that!"  
One of her little groupies look at her.  
" Suzura, what are you going to do now?"  
" I don't know just yet. But I know I am going to do something about it. That little jerk is gonna pay!"  
As Chihiro and Haku walk away from the school, Chihiro looked at Haku in a wondering way.  
" Can I ask you a few things?"  
" Sure."  
" 1. Why did you say that I was supposed to take you to an eating place?"  
" Because I had to think up of something so I could get away from that girl, and I am hungry. Next question?"  
" 2. A few years ago, why were you acting like an ass in the elevator when I spoke to you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
" I only said your name and then u said, and I can quote you on this, 'Don't talk to me, and address me as Master Haku.'"  
Haku looked at a very annoyed Chihiro and sighs some.  
" Chihiro, the bathhouse was wired. If I were to be nice to you, then Yubaba would have known that it was me who helped you into the place."  
" You didn't have to be mean to me, Haku. I thought you hated me when you told me that."  
" I know, and I am very sorry, Chihiro."  
They both reach a burger place and go right inside. Chihiro then walks Haku to a table and tell him to stay there while she gets some food. Haku nodded and looked around the fast-food restaurant. He thought to himself as he waited for Chihiro.  
" The human world is so strange to me...the humans have to go to school, learn about stuff they all ready know about... I just hope I can survive in this crazy world -_-;"  
Chihiro came back holding a tray of food and sets it on the table. She sits across from Haku, who looked in confusion at the food she got him.  
" Is something wrong, Haku?"  
" What...is this?"  
" It is what we humans call a Cheeseburger."  
" A Cheeseburger? What is it made out of?"  
" A Cheeseburger is made out of cow, bread, cheese, ketchup, mustard, lettice, and pickles. It is very good. Why don't you try it?"  
Haku looked at the cheeseburger, picked it up, and takes a bite out of it. He gets a common eating face and then he screams out in pain a bit.  
" AAAAHHH! IT IS HOT! HOOOOOTT!"  
Chihiro stared at Haku and then looked at the burger in front of her. She realized why he screamed like that and put a hand behind her head.  
" I think I accidentally gave you MY cheeseburger...sorry about that."  
After Haku's mouth cooled off, he looked at her.  
" Who was that thing so freaking hot?"  
" You ate my burger, and I had put spicy stuff in it."  
Haku glared at her some and then looked at fries on the tray.  
" May I ask you what this is?"  
Chihiro looked at what Haku was looking at.  
" They are called French Fries, another snack we humans eat. And don't worry: They aren't hot like that burger you just ate."  
" O_o Are you sure?"  
" Yes I am Haku."  
Haku looked at the fries, grabs a couple, and eats then. He then smiles as he grabs a few more and eats them. Chihiro smiled as she watched him eat.  
" I can tell that you like fries."  
" They are good. I must have more..."  
Since Haku finished eating his fries, he reached out for Chihiro's, which she quickly took her fries away from him.  
" You are not going to eat my fries."  
Then a clown guy with red hair and wearing overalls with red and white stripes walked to Chihiro and Haku's table, smiling. (A/N: I bet you might know what burger place they were at)  
" Hi, kiddies!"  
Haku then got up and slammed the guy to the wall.  
" Be gone, you bad spirit!"  
Chihiro looked wide-eyed at Haku.  
" Haku...that was only a clown, you did not have to attack him."  
" He.... isn't an evil spirit?"  
" No! He is just a clown... -_- Come on, let's go."  
Chihiro left the restaurant, and Haku joined her...after buying 10 large fries. (A/N: He had some money of his own.)  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Haku...where are you staying? I mean... you never told me where you were staying at..."  
" I am not so sure yet...I probably am going to stay in the spirit world when I am not in your world."  
" I had a feeling that you had found a new river for your home..."  
" Nope.... Every river I have been to was already owned by another spirit. I am fine staying in the human world..."  
Haku looked up at the sky and notices that it was getting dark. He looked at a yawning Chihiro and smiles some.  
" You are getting tired. Go home.. It is getting dark."  
" Okay... I will...so I will see you at school tomorrow?"  
" Yeah."  
Haku then hugged Chihiro. She hugged him back and looked at his face. Haku was blushing. Chihiro didn't know why until she realized where her left hand was resting at...his butt...She quickly took it off.  
" OH I am so sorry about that, Haku..."  
"I..understand... Well.. see you tomorrow..."  
" Bye..."  
Then Haku ran off to the spirit world. Chihiro looked at her left hand and smiled to herself.  
" Wow.... It was so soft..."  
With that, Chihiro ran to her home also, smiling along the way.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the front of the school, Chihiro was waiting for Haku to get there. She thought to herself as she waited.  
" Where is Haku? He is going to be late for school..."  
Then Haku came and ran to Chihiro breathing hard.  
" Sorry... I was late. I woke up a few minutes ago... So what class do we have to go to?"  
" I think we have to go to P.E first."(A/N: When Haku enrolled into Chihiro's school he made his schedule to match Chihiro's. How he did it..we may never know...)  
" What is this P.E?"  
" P.E is a glass where you have to exercise and do alot of running. It is a fun class to go to."  
" Hmm... this class sounds interesting..."  
The first school bell began to ring. Chihiro gasped some as she grabbed Haku by the wrist.  
"Hurry! We can't be late for class..."  
When they got to P.E class and when everybody was inside, the female gym teacher gathered up all of the boys,Haku included, and led them to a rope dangling from the ceiling. the female coach looked at the boys.  
" Now.. to start the class off, I need to see on how high you boys can climb on this rope. Does anybody want to start?"  
A boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a perfect smile walked to the rope. He looked at the coach with a confident look.  
" I'll do it, Coach."  
He then jumped on the rope and got up to halfway through the rope. He then jumped down to the very padded cushion below the rope. He stood up and looked at the Coach.  
" I bet no one can get higher than I can."  
" Wanna bet?"  
Haku then spoke out to the boy in a challenging voice. Then teenager looked at Haku and then smiled a confident smile.  
" All right then, come and prove it to me."  
Haku nodded as he then got on top of the rope, and climb all the way to the ceiling aka the top of the rope. He then jumped to the mattress and landed on his feet, kneeling down a bit. The guys and girls in the class looked at Haku with awe. (A/N: The rope was 20 feet long and Haku climbed it like it only was 6 feet. and he made a perfect landing to boot.) The teenager who accepted the challenge was really mad now as some of the guy's friend whispered among them selves.  
" Man... no one has ever beaten Shin before... and he is the best jock in the school! That Kohaku guy must really be something else..."  
Shin walked to Haku with anger in his eyes.  
" You cheated! You probably took steroids or something..."  
" Just accept your loss..."  
Haku then walked away from Shin and all of the girls in the class ran up to him with awe, asking him questions and stuff like that. Of course, Chihiro wasn't with the girls and she was smiling to herself. Thought that class, everything Shin did, Haku did a whole lot better. Of course at this point, Shin was getting very very annoyed and still accused him of taking steroids. For saying that, the coach told him to hit the showers. After the class, Suzura walked to Haku, smiling.  
" So tell me Kohaku... How are you so stronger than Shin? Any girl would be lucky to be with you..."  
" This stuff came to me naturally, and the only lucky girl I am interested in is Chihiro, so tough luck, Suzura..."  
Haku then walked away towards Chihiro's direction. Suzura growled some as she then scoffed and walked off. Chihiro looked at Haku.  
" What did she say to you?"  
" She offered to be my girlfriend."  
" And you said...."  
" I said no. I want to stay with you. Besides...all of the other girls have been asking me that question alot lately..."  
Chihiro giggled some as they walked out of the gym. Then Haku suddenly slipped and fell to the ground. Chihiro kneeled down to him.  
" Are you okay, Kohaku?"  
" Y..Y...Yeah, I am fine... I guess the floor is slippery..."  
As Chihiro helped Haku up, she asked him one more question.  
" When those girls asked on what you do to become that strong, what did u tell them?"  
" I told them that all it took at 10 bags of French Fries..."  
  
Yay! Chapter 2 is done! I hope you guys like it! ^_^ 


	3. Cafeteria

Before we start the story: a note from the author

Okay, now I am pretty sure that for you guys that had put me on Author/Story alert, you were expecting or reacting somewhat like "It's about damn time she update the story!"

Well…I'm glad that you're happy if you are. -holds a shield in front of her-

The main reason that I hadn't updated the story in …nearly 2 years was because I kind of lost interest in finishing the story for a while, along with my InuYasha fanfic (it's a Koga/Kagome one). Every time I would say "I'm going to finally update the story!"…..I'd forget to do so later on. Plus, I had a lot of family problems, so that wasn't on my "To-Do" list.

But I would always amaze me that after 2 years I would get a few reviews of the story every once in a while. And I think one of them some-what threaten me to finish (in a good way ha-ha ;) I feel really bad about leaving some of you guys wanting to know what else happens between Haku being in high school with Chihiro, so I will update the story as best as I can without making it seem like I lost the flow of the story (much --;)

So….without making you guys wait any longer…here is Chapter 03 (even though it may be shorter than the first two…it _has _been two years…) of School Days!

Chapter 3

"Haku, I really can't believe that you told them that…"

Chihiro said to Haku while sipping from a can of grape soda. Right now, it was lunch, two periods after P.E. and the both of them were sitting across from each other at a table in the cafeteria. Haku looked at Chihiro and replied with a slight shrug.

"To be honest, I really couldn't think of anything else to say… Would you want me to tell them that it was because I'm really a River Dragon Spirit?"

" No, I guess not… but you could of at least made up something more better than telling them it was after eating 10 bags of French fries."

With that response, the 17-year old girl gave a sigh. She looks at the guy in front of her and noticed that his eyes were somewhere else - behind her to be more exact. Without looking to see what he was staring at, she asked Haku.

"What are you looking it?"

All Haku did was point his finger to a table about seven feet away from them. Chihiro looked where he was pointing at and got wide eyed. A group of about 10 girls were sitting at the table, looking at Haku with love-sick eyes and sighing dreamily. Two of them were holding up, "We Love Haku!" signs. Chihiro glanced at Haku, who was somewhat in shock.

"Haku…You've become popular pretty fast. You even have your own fan club."

"Yeah, I've noticed….and I've only been here for a few days..."

Haku looked down some and scratched behind his head. While his head was down, Chihiro looked over it and saw that a few tables away was a group of boys giving Haku evil, cold stares. They were even holding "We Hate Haku!" and "You Big Show-off! "signs, a few of them were having what appears to be a "Head-less Haku" chibi drawing. Chihiro spoke to him when he lifted his head back up.

"Along with a fan club, you've also gotten a hate club…"

Haku looks behind him and sees the group, which is now giving Haku the middle finger and pulling down their eyelids at him. The dragon boy raised an eyebrow and did something that (for Chihiro at least) would be unexpected of him --Haku gave his "anti-fans" the middle finger as well…but with both hands. The boys just gasp and paused for a few minutes, getting mad at his "comeback". Chihiro stares at Haku with a bit of a shock/surprised look.

"…I never would have thought that you would do something like that, Haku…"

"To be honest, I really didn't think I'd do something like that as well. Kind of surprised the both of us, I guess…"

With a small smile on his face, Haku got up from his chair and glances at the young teenager.

"Let's go, Chihiro…"

Chihiro slowly nodded and got up out of her chair as well. Just as they were heading outside…

"Excuse me…can I speak to you, Haku?"

Both of them turned around and saw that it was the principal of the school, a young lady named Ms. Kimori, who stopped them. While Haku gazes at Ms. Kimori with a calm expression on his face, Chihiro was somewhat in a panic, hoping that she didn't happen to see Haku give the "double finger" to the anti-fans. This wasn't looking good -- the guy has only been in school for two days and was already getting into trouble. Haku replied to the principal, still being calm.

"Sure."

"Haku, when you signed up for school yesterday, somehow I forgot to tell you something. About your hair, the school board doesn't allow guys to have long hair, at least not as long as yours…"

"I see…"

Haku glances behind his back, seeing that his hair was a few centimeters above his waist. Ms. Kimori pushes back her glasses some closer to her face.

"Yes, so hopefully it would be possible for you to cut your hair, at least to shoulder-length."

Haku looks back at the principal.

"No problem."

Ms. Kimori smiled at him warmly as she began to walk off. Chihiro gave a small sigh of relief and began talking to Haku.

"That's good. At least she didn't know about th-"

"Oh yeah, and one more thing, Haku… I'll let you off this time, but please don't flick off the other students, even if they started it."

With that, the principal walked off. Haku rested his eyes at Chihiro, who had a bit of worry on her face.

"What were you worried about… me getting into trouble?"

"Yes, I was. I mean, you've only been to my school for a few days, and I didn't want you to get into trouble so fa-"

Before Chihiro could finish, she felt a soft hand on the side of her cheek. Haku's hand. He stares down into her eyes and smiling softly at her, chuckling a bit.

"Please, Chihiro…don't worry about me. I'll be fine…"

He leaned to her, still having his hand on her cheek, and kisses her on the lips for a brief second, causing Chihiro to blush. Kiss # 2...and it was on the lips. Even though it was short, Chihiro could care less. She smiles back at him, a bit of red on her cheeks.

"Alright, I won't…at least not a lot."

Due to the fact that the both of them were _still _in the cafeteria, everyone who was inside happened to see it. The Haku-Lovers Guild looked them with a dreamily sigh (since it was so romantic), and a few of them were really showing their jealousy. However, the Anti-Haku Association growled and glares at him, giving them another reason to despise him. Haku glances outside and then back at Chihiro, blushing a tiny bit as well.

"Now, shall we go outside?"

Chihiro nods as a reply, and with a huge smile on her face, walks out of the cafeteria with Haku.

--------------------

There we go…end of Chapter 03, though it is short. -- I didn't want to try to make it too long, and so I can get back into the story again. I have been neglecting updating it for two years. So, if it's not as good at the first two, forgive me. -bows to the ground and whimpers- and I'm really sorry for it taking this long to update the story. -covers herself with a shield- and hopefully, I fixed a lot of the grammar problems (unless I still missed some). So, until the next chapter, everyone -- See ya!

Miako-The-Cute


End file.
